sawlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Soundtracks
Here is the soundtrack listings for each movie. Clicking on a song will direct you to a Youtube video to hear it. Saw 1) Stürm - Front Line Assembly 2) Hello, Adam - Charlie Clouser 3) Bite the Hand that Bleeds - Fear Factory 4) Last I Heard - Charlie Clouser 5) Action - Enemy 6) Reverse Beartrap - Charlie Clouser 7) You Make Me Feel So Dead - Pitbull Daycare 8) X Marks the Spot - Charlie Clouser 9) Wonderful World - Psychopomps 10) Cigarette - Charlie Clouser 11) We're Out of Time - Charlie Clouser 12) F**k this Sh*t - Charlie Clouser 13) Hello Zepp - Charlie Clouser 14) Zepp Overture - Charlie Clouser Saw II 1) Irresponsible Hate Anthem (Venus Head Trap Mix) -Marilyn Manson 2) Sound Effects & Overdramatics - The Used 3) Forget to Remember - Mudvayne 4) September - bloodsimple 5) Blood - Papa Roach 6) Rev 22:20 (Rev 4:40 Mix) - Puscifer 7) Pieces - Sevendust 8) Rodent (Ken "Hiwatt" Marshall Remix [DDT Mix) - Skinny Puppy] 9) Burn the Witch (UNKLE Variation) - Queens of the Stone Age 10) Holy - A Band Called Pain 11) Three Fingers (with Saul Williams) - Buckethead & Friends 12) Home Invasion Robbery - The Legion of Doom 13) Caliente (Dark Entries) - Revolting Cocks feat.Gibby Haynes & Al Jourgensen 14) Step Up - Opiate for the Masses 15) Don't Forget the Rules - Charlie Clouser Saw III 1) This Calling - All That Remains 2) No Submission - Static X 3) Eyes of the Insane - Slayer 4) Walk With Me In Hell - Lamb of God 5) Monochrome - Helmet 6) Guarded - Disturbed 7) Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek - Blue October 8) No More - Drowning Pool 9) Burn it Down - Avenged Sevenfold 10) Your Nightmare - Eighteen Visions 11) Dead Underground - Opiate for the Masses 12) Suffocating Under Words (What Can I Do) - Bullet for My Valentine 13) Fear is Big Business - Ministry 14) The Wolf is Loose - Mastodon 15) Killer Inside - Hydrovibe 16) Sakkara - Hourcast 17) Shed - Meshuggah 18) Effigy - The Smashup 19) Siesta Loca - Ghost Machine 20) Sh*thole Theme - Charlie Clouser Saw IV 1) Payroll (John O Mix) - Nitzer Ebb 2) Collapse - Saosin 3) Shame - Drowning Pool 4) Tomorrow - Sixx: A.M. 5) Misery Loves Its Company - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 6) Eternal Rest - Avenged Sevenfold 7) Life is Good - Ministry 8) We'rewolf - Every Time I Die 9) Trapped - Soulidium 10) Better Think Again - Submersed 11) On the Offensive - From Autumn to Ashes 12) Spasmolytic (Deftones Remix-Habitual Mix) - Skinny Puppy 13) Beatcrusher - Dope Stars Inc. 14) Dead is the New Alive (Manipulator Mix by Dope Stars Inc.) - Emilie Autumn 15) Do You Want to Play a Game - Oxygen 16) I Believe In Blood - Nachtmahr VERSION ONLY 17) Crossing the Rubicon - The Human Abstract 18) Dread Prevailed - The Red Chord 19) Thrash is Back - Fueled by Fire 20) Just Begun - Charlie Clouser Saw V 1) Trap Attack - Charlie Clouser 2) True Believer - Testament 3) Death & Destruction (A Vote of Non-Confidence Mix) - Ministry 4) What's Next (The Blood & Sand Mix) - Filter 5) Thanks Again, Again - The Almighty 6) The Banishment - Prong 7) The Dawning of Doom - Die Krupps 8) Power Play - Clutch 9) ugLi - Skinny Puppy 10) Strangers - William Control 11) Unlaced - Emilie Autumn 12) Blood & Music - Fixmer/McCarthy 13) Wizard of Sextown - Revolting Cocks 14) Date of Expiratoin (Expired Mix) - Funker Vogt 15) What it Takes - Charlie Clouser Saw VI '-Six Chances-' 1) In Ashes They Shall Reap - Hatebreed 2) The Last Goodbye - Lacuna Coil 3) Reckless Abandon - It Dies Today 4) Your Soul is Mine - Mushroomhead 5) War Path - Chimaira 6) Code of the Road - Danko Jones '-Six Lessons- ' 7) Genocide (Saw VI Remix) - Suicide Silence 8) Ghost in the Mirror - Memphis May Fire 9) The Countdown Begins - Outbreak 10) Still I Rise (Saw VI Remix) - Shadows Fall 11) Dead Again - Type O Negative 12) Dark Horse - Converge '-Six Choices-' 13) Cut Throat - Kittie 14) Never Know - Nitzer Ebb 15) Roman Holiday - Every Time I Die 16) The Sinatra - My My Misfire 17) Lethal Injection - The Flood 18) More Than a Sin - James Brothers '-Digital Bonus Tracks-' 19) We Own the Night - The 69 Eyes 20) Watch Us Burn - Ventana 21) Forgive & Forget - Miss May I Saw: The Final Chapter 1) Never - Saving Abel 2) Condemned - Dead by Sunrise 3) Waking up the Devil - Hinder 4) Goliath - Karnivool 5) Promises - Nitzer Ebb 6) Love is Dead - Kopek 7) Bada** - Saliva 8) The World Belongs to Me - My Darkest Days 9) Turn It On - Default 10) Fire Fly - I-Exist 11) What Goes Round Comes Around - Boom Boom Satellites 12) Scream - Adelitas Way 13) Hoodoo Woman - Krokus 14) This is Heavy Metal - Lordi 15) Ram the Crush - Wagdug Futuristic Unity 16) Hageshisa To, Kono Mune No Naka De Karamitsuita Shakunetsu No Yami - Dir En Grey